Say the Magic Word
by Starlightdevil
Summary: Connor finds himself stuck with having feelings for some of his fellow female titans. Ravager is have father problems and isn't feeling very welcomed by her new team. Raven is having issues getting the newer titans to open up to her. Starfire tries her best to fit in with the newer titans. Nightwing is having trouble leading a newer bigger team.
1. Chapter 1

_**(UPDATE I just put up a poll on my profile to see if y'all want me to continue the story. If you want more, cast your vote!)**_

_**First I want to say thank you for taking your time to read this. It is my first fanfiction ever. After I read a couple of others I really thought it would be fun writing my own. I would really like some criticism on ways i can improve the story and some opinions on how to continue the story. Thanks again. Hope you enjoy it! :D I'm sorry the 1st chapter is so short! The chapters get much longer as it progresses to don't give up after the first chapter! Thanks! Enjoy!  
**_

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O- o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Connor awoke to then sweet scent of what must have been some fresh herbal tea. He looked around drearily, trying to remember what had happened. He opened his heavy eye lids and saw he was in the kitchen in Titans Tower.

"**Finally decide to get up after that embarrassing whooping?**" She said softly in his hear.

Connor was now fully alert and jumped to see who had gotten so close to him. The first thing he saw was her white eye-patch. He couldn't see her other eye because it was covered with her pure white hair. He began to relax realizing it was just his fellow titan. Ravager. He sat down and rubbed his head. It was throbbing badly. It felt like someone hit him upside the head with kryptonite.

"**How is your head?**" said another voice from behind him. It sounded unnaturally chilling. It took him a moment to process who had said that. She walked up in front of Connor and asked again with a hint of worry in her voice "**How is your head?**" He raised his head and saw her purple and black leotard and then realized who seemed worried about him. His other fellow titan and teacher, Raven.

"**It hurts. A lot. What happened?**"

"**Well…**" Raven began to say. Though she was quickly cut off by Ravager who said **"She mopped the floor with you!**" She said while laughing.

Connor saw a slight grin underneath Raven's cowl. Whatever had happened it must have been hilarious.

Raven cut Ravager off before she could say anything else to make him feel any worse. "**We were doing some hand to hand combat training. Nightwing wanted to prove power wasn't everything in a fight. So, he had the idea to put you up against Rose. You went head on and Ravager took advantage of your momentum and swept you off your feet.**"

Ravager began to break out laughing. She started to make some joke about what had happened next but Raven again cut her off to prevent her making matters worse."**You fell out of then arena and fell on Cassie. She wasn't expecting it and she fell on her back. Then you whispered something into her ear. None of us heard it. Which was fortunate because Cassie got back on her feet and threw you into the wall and began to pounding on you repeatedly. It caught the rest of the team off guard. Though we all reacted quickly to the situation. Starfire was the first to get to Cassie. She grabbed her and restrained her. I was the first to get to you. You had been terribly beaten. I quickly began healing your wounds.**"

"**Thank you.**" Connor said timidly. He was still trying to gather himself.

"**After I healed the majority of your wounds, everyone began asking Cassie why she had done that to you. She refused to talk to us and told us that you would be the only one who knew where she would be. After that she flew away much to fast for Starfire or Gar to catch her. Do you know where she is Connor?**"

"**Yes**" he quickly replied.

It appeared that he now remembers everything. "**Then tell us**." Raven snapped. "**We need to go find her.**" she continued. Connor hesitated to think wither or not he should tell Raven where she was hiding out or go find Cassie himself.

Ravager took this moment of hesitation and spoke up. "**I think he should be the one to go talk to blondie. It's his problem. Not ours**."

Raven quickly turned to Ravager and snapped at her. "**It is our problem! We are a team! We have to find her before something happens.**"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O- o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

_**What do you think will happen next? Will Connor let Raven help with Cassie or will he be a tough guy and face her alone? What do you think of Ravager on the team? Please feel free to pm me to give me your opinions! Next chapter should be up in the next 2 or 3 days.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(UPDATE I just put up a poll on my profile to see if y'all want me to continue the story. If you want more, cast your vote!)**_

**Thanks to those who reviewed and pm me. I really appreciate it. Sorry it took so long for chapter 2 it's been a long week. Hope you enjoy :D**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Connor sat on the kitchen stool awkwardly as he watched his fellow titans argue about who was going to go talk to Wonder Girl.

**"He's a big boy. I think he can handle his little princess.**" Ravager said. She seemed very irritated about the situation.

"**You seem to not understand the severity of the situation do you?**" Raven said very calmly though her face told a different story of her emotions.

"**Oh, so know you think I'm an idiot do you?**" Ravager said seeming as if she wasn't joking anymore.

**"I never said such things.**" Raven said trying to get a grip of the conversation before it got any worse.

"**No, I got the message. You just don't want me working on the team because of my father. That's why your acting like such a witch. Oh wait. You are a witch.**" Ravager said as if she was trying to get killed.

"**Now you've crossed a line.**" Raven's voice started to crack as it appeared that she was starting lose all control of her emotions.

Raven then threw her pot of herbal tea at her. It went flying at her at lightning speed. She didn't think Raven had that much physical power. Though she didn't let it surprise her too much because she had to dodge the scolding hot pot before it made contact. She ducked but Raven knew she would and used her powers to lower the trajectory of the pot and it slammed into her face. That caught her off guard. The boiling tea dripped down her face onto her clothes.

"**Now I'm pissed**." Ravager said getting up and recovering from that brutal hit from the pot.

Raven began running towards her and Ravager just waited for her to get closer. She used the tight space of the kitchen to her advantage. Once Raven was about a foot away from her she picked up the pot and slammed into her side and she went tumbling into the cabinet. She didn't wait for Raven to gather herself before she made her next hit. She reached in to slap her across the face but something stopped her. A voice in her said "**You are no better then him.**" Raven took this moment to gather herself and tackle Ravager before she could land another blow. They rolled around the floor of the kitchen for quite some time. They couldn't get any good hits without letting go of the other person and they didn't want that.

"**Cat fight!**" someone screamed on top of their lungs.

Ravager and Raven ignored it because of their current activity.

"**Raven! You should know better!**" a different voice said.

"**Oh no you don't.**" said the first voice.

"**Friend Beast Boy, why do you hold us back from stopping friends Raven and Rose from fighting?**" Said another voice.

"**Because y'all are stupid enough to stop it! C'mon it a cat fight! How often do you see this?**"

Raven and Ravager began to slow their fight to see who was watching. Just outside the kitchen entrance was a giant green octopus. It had it's tentacles wrapped around their friends.

Starfire looked dumbfounded and asked the octopus "**If you want to watch two women fighting you can watch me fight Wonder Girl for hurting friend Connor.**"

"**There will be no more fighting!**" said Nightwing.

"**Let me go salad head!**" Cyborg screamed.

"**Fine… Your screaming ruined the mood for me so I guess there isn't a point.**" Beast Boy said sounding defeated as he shape shifted back into himself.

"**Now get off each other!**" Yelled Nightwing as he pulled Raven off of Ravager. With Nightwing holding Raven back Ravager took advantage of this moment before Starfire could get a hold of her she slapped Raven across the face. Her fingernails left scratches on her light purple skin. The marks instantly began to swell. Starfire grabbed Ravager before she could land anymore hits. "**Friends please stop!**"

"**I'm done.**" Ravager said as calmly as she could.

"**Me too.**" Raven said in a monotone voice.

"**Fine**" Nightwing said. He let go of Raven and she walked over to Ravager as Starfire let her go.

"**Can we call a truce?**" Raven asked

"**Sure, as long as you promise that you won't drench me in your herbal tea**."

"**It's a deal**" Raven said in a cold voice.

"**Uh… well with that put aside we have another problem.**" Cyborg said awkwardly.

"**What can it be now?**" Nightwing asked sounding annoyed.

"**We lost Supes**" Cyborg replied

"**Oh wonderful…**" Beast Boy said

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Where did Superboy go? Did he go to talk with Wonder Girl or to get away from the madness? What did you think of Beast Boy holding everyone back to watch the fight? I thought it was funny. Well anyways the next chapter should be up in a couple of days. Please review and pm me with any questions. Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**(UPDATE I just put up a poll on my profile to see if y'all want me to continue the story. If you want more, cast your vote!)**_

**_Sorry that I haven't updated for awhile. I've had to go look at colleges for my sister. Well anyways I want to say a couple of things about the reviews. _**

**_MonkeyFish: Thanks! There will be pairings in the next two chapters. I have good ideas for a couple of pairings but I would like opinions._**

**_BlueBird722: Thanks for reviewing both of my chapters! :D I love Rose too! I think she fudging awesome!_**

**_TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne: There will be plenty of TV influences. I'm mainly taking the ideas of the comics and making them my own._**

**_Anyways PLEASE review or pm me with your opinions or questions. Thanks for reading my story! By the way I don't own any of this though I wish I did... TO THE STORY!_**

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Chapter 3:

"_What should I do?_" Connor thought to himself. "_How do I make an explaination for what I said in the training room? I can't just say it was an accident because it obviously wasn't. I could say that she reminded me of her. Though they are nothing alike!_" Connor began pacing back and forth his room panicking over what he was going to tell Wonder Girl. _"What's the worst that can happen? Get beat up again? That isn't to bad I guess. I might as well get this over with._" Connor got up and heard him team looking for him.

"**Connor! Connor! Come here boy!**"

"**Stop sayin that grass stain. You make it sound like he's a dog.**"

_"I have to get out of here quick before they come here. I have to go talk to Cassie before they make matters worse._" Connor opened up his sliding glass door and jumped from the balcony and went plummeting towards that ground. BOOM! The ground shook after he landed. Connor then climbed out of the crater that he created. "**Here I come.**" Connor said under his breath.

"**Did you hear that?**" Cyborg asked.

"**Hear what?**" Starfire asked.

"**Are you hearing things again?**" Beast Boy joked.

"**No, I heard it too.**" Ravager said.

"**I'm sensing he has been in his room recently**." Raven said in her trademarked monotone voice.

As they reached Connor's room they started to get more worried about their teammates.

"**Let me override the door lock system. It will only take a sec**." Cyborg said as he pulled some wires out of his arm and inserted them into the hand scanner.

"**What do you think that boom was?"** Nightwing asked.

"**For all we know Supes is getting freaky with Wonder Girl.**" Beast Boy said actually looking serious.

"**Or he's being beaten up by Wonder Girl again.**" Ravager said.

"**I guarantee that no one is in the his room for the moment.**" Raven repeated.

"**There all done.**" Cyborg said as he removed the cords and began stuffing them back into his arm. Starfire was the first to walk into Connor's room.

"**How strange**."

"**What is it Starfire?**" Nightwing asked.

"**He doesn't have any pictures of him and Cassie hanging up.**" She replied.

"**How's that strange?**" Ravager asked.

"**Aren't they not an item?**" Starfire asked as she explored more of Connor's room.

"**Well they are but that doesn't mean that he has to have pictures of them together in his room.**" Cyborg explained as he opened up the sliding glass door to the balcony.

"_Where could he have gone._" Ravager thought to herself as she scanned the room for anything that could help her find him. She looked through the bookcase expecting to find something then realized that it's Connor she looking for. He doesn't read books. "_Maybe I'll have better luck looking through his nightstand_." She thought to herself as she walked towards the nightstand. As she was walking she looked to see what her teammates were doing.

Beast boy was on the other side of his bed crawling under the bed. Nightwing was back at the bookcase flipping through all of his books expecting to find something. Cyborg and Starfire were in front of the open sliding glass doors debating wither or not a boyfriend should have pictures of him and his girlfriend in his room. Then there was Raven. She was walking around the room aimlessly. Her pale purple skin still had some marks from their earlier brawl in the kitchen. She didn't spend to much time in one place. She kept on walking around the room completely ignoring what her teammates were doing.

"_I'm lucky that she forgave me._" Ravager thought to herself as she approached the nightstand. It wasn't anything fancy it was just a plain wooden nightstand. On it there was a desk lamp and a picture of Connor standing next to some strange looking man. He looked almost exactly as Connor except older. He had black hair and wore glasses. Connor was wearing his titan uniform which was strange because he was standing next to a civilian. "_He must know his real identity. Though why do they look so much alike?_" She thought to herself.

"_Wait! Remove the glasses and add a cape and who do you have? Superman!_" She dropped the picture frame and stood there shocked that she saw Superman in civilian clothes. When the picture frame hit the ground the glass shattered and two pictures few out.

"_What there's two pictures?_" She thought to herself. When she reached down to get the pictures a green hand came out from under the bed and snatched one of the pictures and went back under the bed. "**What the...**" Then the green hand came out again and Ravager stomped on it. "**OW!**" It yelled.

"**That's what you get!**"

"**What's going on?**" Nightwing asked.

When she turned around the whole team was all looking at her.

"_I need an excuse_." She said to herself. She took one step back towards the nightstand and sunk her foot into the shattered glass.

"**Oh um…. I just knocked over this picture and stepped on some broken glass.**" She said as she showed her bleeding foot.

"**Are you ok?**" Starfire asked, looking worried

"**Yea I'm fine. Don't worry about it**."

"**Just make sure to bandage it when we're done. Ok**?" Nightwing said.

"**I will.**" "_**That was close**_" She thought to herself. When everyone turned back to what they were doing Ravager winced in pain. Then she turned back to the broken picture frame and the one remaining picture. She picked it up and it was the one with Connor and Superman. On the back there was Connor's handwriting. It was shaky and it took a moment to read what it said. _Me and Clark._

"_So Superman's real name is Clark_" She said to herself. Now time to get that other picture. Ravager got on all fours and rolled under the bed.

"**That was uncalled for.**" Someone whispered.

"**You deserved it Beasty. Now gimme that picture.**" She whispered back.

"**Only if you tell me what it's all about.**"

"**What do you mean?**" She asked as she snagged the picture out of his hands.

"**I'll take that as a yes**." He said. When she saw the picture she didn't know what to say. It surprised her that he had it.

"**Time to spill your guts.**" Beast Boy said.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**Well what did you think? This is one of the longer chapters. Like how quick Rose found out who Superman was? She's that smart and awesome. Anyways, what is on the other picture and why was it hidden? The next chapter will mainly be about Cassie and Connor finally! It should be up in a day or two. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Starlightdevil**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**(UPDATE I just put up a poll on my profile to see if y'all want me to continue the story. If you want more, cast your vote!)**_

**I'm SO sorry I haven't updated for such a long time. I've been having to study a lot for upcoming test and just haven't had the time to write. Plus I only had one person send me a new review so I honestly thought to just stop writing this since not many people seem to like it. Please tell me if you want me to continue. **

**_Guest_:Thanks! And the new chapter is up now! :D**

**Please review or send me pm's so I can know what you want to happen next. **

_Italic's=Thoughts_

**Bold=Conversation**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o **

Chapter 4:

"_I really thought this is where she would be._"Connor thought to himself as he walked around Starfire's extra-terrestrial garden. "_If she isn't here then where could she be?_" While Connor was lost in his thoughts a nearby purplish bush started to growl. "**What could it be now?**" Connor said out loud. The growling got louder and then a white figure crawled out of the bush. "**Oh it's just you.**" Connor said as he squatted down to pet the white canine. "**I guess you came out here to play? Well you know you shouldn't be in Starfire's garden. If she caught you she would go crazy barbarian chick on the both of us Krypto." **He yepped as if agreeing.** "Well since we are both out here you want to help me find Cassie?**" Connor said as he got up. Krypto wagged his tail in agreement as he followed his owner into the great unknown garden.

-Scene Break-

"**Well? Spill the beans.**" Beast Boy whispered to the stunned assassin.

"**I…. I don't know.**" Ravager said as she rolled around under the bed trying to find her train of thought.

"**Well, why would he have a picture of you? In a bikini at that?**" Beast Boy said as he rolled around to face her with the picture in her face.

"**I…. I don't know.**" Ravager repeated as she started to get a grasp on reality.

"**Well lets try to find out more about the picture.**" She said as she reached for the picture.

"**Oh, no you don't. You'l just take it and hide it.**" Beast Boy said as he pulled the picture away from her and looked down at the picture. It was her sitting by the Titan's pool with her legs in the water. The picture was perfect. She wasn't looking right at the camera but it still captured everything. She looked so happy. She was wearing her signature snow white eyepatch and a white two piece bikini. It was very revealing even for her. Though she realized that Beast Boy was only looking at one spot of the picture and decided to get something she wanted and to have some fun.

"**Why look at a picture when you can see the real thing?**" She teased as she gesturing towards her chest. Beast Boy looked at her with uncertainty.

"**Really?**" he asked.

"**Yes. I promise I won't bite. Unless you want me to.**" She purred.

"_I can't believe I'm doing this._" She thought to herself as he got closer to her.

"_I can't believe this is happening_" Beast Boy thought to himself as he scooted closer to her.

"_Lets get this over with_" Ravager thought as their lips connected. Within seconds Beast Boy slipped his tongue into her mouth to explore the new territory.

"_Ew ew ew ew_" She thought to herself as she slipped her hand behind his back to get themselves closer.

"_She seems to be enjoying herself. Should I take it to the next level?_" Beast Boy thought as he started to move his hips against her.

"_Is he humping me?! Well he is a animal… Ew…. Time to finish this._" Ravager thought as she reached for his hands.

"_I guess she likes to hold hands._" Beast Boy thought.

"_Finally! Now time to get out of here._" Ravager thought.

"**Wai…**" Beast Boy said as Ravager rolled out from under the bed.

"**Bye-bye Lover Boy.**" Ravager said as she winked at Beast Boy before standing up.

"_Never again._" She thought to herself as she slipped the picture of her in her sweat pants. She looked around to see what her teammates were doing while she was with Beast Boy. Everyone was standing on the balcony. "_I'm so lucky that none of them saw any of that._" Ravager thought as she walked her way to the balcony.

"**Well we have looked all around the island right? Starfire you checked the outside and the rest of us have looked all around the tower. Right?**"

"**Yes. I didn't find either of them outside.**" Starfire replied.

"_Well she's lying._" Ravager thought as she stepped out onto the balcony.

"**Find anything under the bed?**" Nightwing asked with a hint of mockery in his voice.

"**Nothing that I want to see again.**" She replied as she tried to keep a straight face.

"**Wai... Wow...**" Nightwing replied as he started to chuckle.

"**What's so funny?**" Cyborg asked.

"**Yes, what is funny?**" Starfire asked

"**Nothing.**" Ravager and Nightwing said together in perfect unison.

Beast Boy came up from behind and looked up at the moon and the stars.

"**Where have you been salad head?**" Cyborg asked

"**Just having some fun in Connor's room.**" Beast Boy said coolly as he winked at Ravager. Nightwing let out a slight chuckle again. Raven looked around at her team and began to put the puzzle pieces together.

"**Well I'm going to bed.**" Ravager said just trying to get off the balcony before it got any weirder.

"**You can't.**" Nightwing said. "**We have to find Superboy and Wonder Girl before we can go to bed.**"

"**I don't care.**" Ravager replied as she walked off the balcony.

Raven followed her as the rest of the team began planning their next move.

"**Well she knows.**" Ravager thought as she started to walk faster to the door.

"**Ravager.**" Raven said in her chilling voice.

"**I'm sorry. I know you like him.**" Ravager quickly said to get to the point.

"**I know you didn't do it for fun. Remember I'm an empath. I sense emotions. I know you were disgusted. Though now I wonder why you did it.**" Raven replied.

"**He had something of mine so I took it from him while we were...**" Ravager paused

"**Under the bed?**" Raven finished.

"**Yes. Well are we cool?**" Ravager asked

"**Only for this time.** **Let this be your warning. Do it again and you won't be walking away.**" Raven said coldly

"**OK.**" Ravager said as she quickly turned towards the door.

"_Out of everyone in the world, she is the only one I'm scared of._" Ravager thought as she walked out into the hallway. "Now time to find my admirer."

-Scene Break-

"**Cassie!**" Connor shouted while walking around the alien garden. Krypto circled the around the garden from the sky and then started barking and went in for a landing a couple of meters away from where Connor was. "_Guess he found her._" As he started to walk towards the area where Krypto he heard sobbing. "_Yep he found her._" He thought as he walked through the orange knee-high grass. When he reached the clearing he saw a thin silhouette of a girl sitting on a rock looking out at the ocean. Next to her was what he guessed was Krypto. "_Here we go._" He thought to himself as he started to climb the rock. Once he got to the top he sat down next to the girl.

"**I already told you Starfire I don't want to talk about it! I just want to talk to-**" Cassie said as she looked up to face the person sitting next to her.

"**Oh, sorry. I thought you were Starfire.**" She said as she quickly looked away from Connor.

"**Why did you think I was Starfire?**" Connor asked trying his best to avoid the inevitable.

"**She came by earlier looking for me. She told me the whole team was worried about me and tried her best to try to bring me back to the tower. I told her I was having problems with...**" She paused trying to continue.

"**Me.**" Connor said completing her thought.

"**Well yea, and she said she understood and told me that she would slow down the rest of the team so we could talk and go back together.**" She finished.

"**Starfire can be a great friend.**" Connor said still trying to avoid the next subject.

"**I'm lucky to have her.**" Cassie said.

"**Well now what?**" Connor asked grimly.

"**Well, I suggest we end our relationship and go back to being just friends before matters get worse.**" Cassie said professionally

"**If that what you want, ok.**" Connor replied.

"**It's not what I want but you want it and I can't force you to love me.**" Cassie snidely replied

"**Your wrong. I love you but you choose to take things so slow. That's the only reason I said "Wish this would happen more often." back in the training room when I fell on you.**" Connor strike back.

"**Fine! Lets call it a mutual agreement and go back to the tower. I'm done arguing!**" Cassie shouted as she started to climb off the rock.

"**Fine!**" Connor shouted back only to get the last word.

"**You two sound just like kids.**" A voice said near a tree. "**Oh wait, you are kids.**"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Well what did you think? Awesome or awful? Did you like the break-up with Cassie and Connor? What about the time under the bed? Who is in the alien garden at the end? If I don't get any reviews or pm's then I think I'm ending the story so if you want to see it continue speak up!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here's Chapter 5!**

**_the domino killer:_Thank you so much! Your awesome!**

**_Anonymous:_I'm glad you like the Rae/Rose relationship. I'm aiming for a friends but they sorta hate each other. Like frenemies!**

**_Anon_:Yea... I still haven't officially decided which people should be couples but I think I have good ideas for it all. I want y'all to keep on guessing!**

**Anyways on to the story!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Chapter 5:

The sliding glass door shrieked as it opened once more. Raven stepped back out onto the large cement balcony looking out at the purple sky.

**"What was that about, friend Raven?"** Starfire asked

**"Just a little talk about Rose's unnecessary attitude."** Raven replied

**"She'll be fine as long as you don't scare her"** Cyborg said.

"**She probley doesn't feel very comfortable about being on a team that her father tries to kill on a daily basis.**" Beast boy said.

**"Anyways, lets continue to look for Superboy."** Nightwing said trying to get the team back on track.

-Scene Break-

The elevator door closed with a sudden thud as it slowly started to asend towards the top of the tower. "_I should get a better view from rooftop._" Rose thought as she patiently waited for the elevator to reach the top. Once the elevator door opened a cold breeze rushed in, startling the young assassin. "_A pair of white short-shorts and a plain sleeveless tank top is not exactly the best clothing for a midnight manhunt._" She thought.

She reached the edge of the roof and looked around trying to pinpoint where her admirer and his lady were. Then she saw in the distance Starfire's extraterrestrial garden. No one in their right mind would want to go there unless they wanted a violent painful death by the hands of the teams orange barbarian princess. She continued to look the building. "_Since Starfire was lying they have to be outside but where._" Then in the distance she heard a familiar noise. A dog barking. And of all places it was coming from Starfire's garden. "_Great…_" Rose thought. "At least_ now I know where you are._"

She turned and headed towards the elevator. That's when she saw that on the lights above it showed that it was coming up to the roof. "_Wonderful. Gotta love company._" She thought as she made a mad dash back towards the edge of the tower. She then jumped off and grabbed her two daggers from underneath her shorts that she always carried just in case. She began plummeting towards the ground much faster then she was expecting but she didn't let it alarm her. She drifted closer towards the building and smashed her daggers into the hard cement of the building. The force of stopping all at once put to much strain on her shoulders. She felt her left shoulder fall out of the socket. "_Gravity's a BITCH!_" she screamed in her head. "_All this just to avoid being caught and explaining myself to MY team. Was it even worth it?_" She thought has she started to climb down the final few feet of the tower only using her right arm. Once she got down she dropped her daggers and leaned up against the corner of Titan's tower. She angled herself against the building and pushed with all her might to relocate her shoulder. She let out a small groan as she got it back in place. "_That won't be the last dislocated shoulder with my luck._" She thought as she sat on the cold damp ground to take a catch her breath. Once she gathered herself she grabbed her two daggers and concealed them in her shorts against her thighs. "_Back to the man hunt_" She thought as she walked into Starfire's garden.

-Scene Break-

"**Who's there!**" Connor yelled, looking out into the group of trees in front of him and Cassie.

"**Your worst nightmare Superboy.**" The voice said mockingly, now coming from behind them. Krypto began barking hysterically facing where the voice just came from.

"**Show yourself you coward!**" Cassie screamed facing a different corner of the garden where the voice had not come from yet.

.**"I hope that you truly do not believe I, of all people am a coward" **Said the voice again coming from where Cassie was already facing.

"**I believe you are. You take advantage of your opponents' weaknesses, but let me put in a way you would understand. You bring a gun to a fist fight, Deathstroke.**"

Connor was stunned that Cassie was able to piece it together so quickly.

"**Oh, you underestimate me girl, I bring a gun to a presidential meeting.**" The voice said again as he walked out from the bushes that Cassie was facing. It was clear he was ready for anything. He has his trademarked sword on his back and a few daggers on his thighs. A pistol on each side of his calfs. A gun that resembled a sniper underneath his sword and extra ammo wrapped around his chest. He wear is standard black and orange outfit with his mask.

"**What do you want?!**" Cassie yelled as he slowly approached them. "**Who hired you this time?**" Cassie asked as she started to walk towards the assassin.

"**No one hired me this time**." He replied as he continued to close in on Cassie and Connor. "**I'm here for personal pleasure.**"

"**Oh you are now?**" Cassie said chuckling. "**You really think you can single handedly take down a daughter of Zeus?**"

** "Oh I don't think I can.**" Deathstroke replied coldly. "**I know I can.**" He continued as he made a mad dash towards Cassie. Cassie also began sprinting towards the deadly assassin. Connor and Krypto also began running towards where the two would probley meet. Once Deathstroke got within a couple of inches towards Cassie she threw a brutal punch towards his torso but he ducked and rolled by and jumped her from behind. He got her in a head lock where she could hardly breath and grabbed a dagger from his thigh and held it against her neck.

"**That was too easy daughter of Zeus.**" Deathstroke grunted as she thrashed trying to break free from his grip. Connor stood a couple of feet away stunned that Cassie was so easily overtaken by Deathstroke. Krypto was by Connor's side growling at the assassin. "**Don't hurt her**" Connor yelled, trying to find a way that all this would end with Cassie fine and Deathstroke in a wheelchair.

"**I'm not planning on hurting her. At least not physically.**" He replied mocking Connor.

"**Wai… Then why are you here?**" Connor asked trying to figure out what was going on.

**"I'm here for you."** He continued coldly. "**And daughter dearest, you must not be very comfortable hiding in those bushes so come on out.**" He said as if he really cared.

"**Now who are you talking abo…**" Connor said dumbfounded. "**Oh…**" He said once he saw Rose coming out from under the bushes a good 25 feet away. She looked horrid. Her legs were covered in dirt and had multiple nicks and cuts on them. Her once white short shorts and tank top are now covered in dirt and her hair had a couple of leaves in it. Once she stepped closer she readjusted her eye patch. "**But daddy!**" She cried out in an annoying little girl's voice. "**I had such a great view of you killing my friends!**"

"**Ugh… I'm sorry I thought you would want a closer view of the show.**" Deathstroke replied tightening his grasp on Cassie as she approached.

**"What's going on?!"** Connor yelled still having no idea whatsoever of what's going on.

"**Calm down boy!**" Deathstroke yelled sounding annoyed by the sudden outburst. **"I'm trying to talk to my daughter."**

"**But I'm done talking to you!**" Rose yelled as she reached for something in her shorts. "_I only have two shots_" she thought as she got her hands on the daggers. She pulled the left one out first. She flung it and it sailed straight towards the arm that was holding the knife against Cassie. Though he expected something like that and used his other hand to grab a pistol from his hip and he shot it out of the air landing a couple inches away from him.

**"Getting rusty, honey?"** He said coldly.

"**No! I would have done better if I hadn't just dislocated my shoulder!**" She screamed at him.

"**Excuses… Excuses….**" He replied mockingly. "**I expected better Rose."**

"**Now enough of this!**" Rose screamed. "**Let my friend go!**"

"**Ok. Ok.**" He said happily. He released Cassie and once she was free she began to throw a punch straight towards his face.

"**I wouldn't do that Cassie!**" Rose yelled. Deathstroke caught her fist and moved his hand on her neck.

"**Bad choice.**" He said as he pushed down by her collarbone. Instantly she fell to the ground with loud thud.

"**Cassie!**" Connor yelled running towards Deathstroke with his fists raised. Once he got inches away he threw his right fist towards Deathstroke's head. He ducked and rolled just like he did with Cassie. He jumped him from behind and grabbed him around the neck with his whole arm. And with his other hand he grabbed something from his thigh that looked like a green glowstick. Instantly Connor looked as if he was on death's doorstep. His eyes widened and he started coughing. Krypto backed off and started whimpering

"**NO!**" Rose yelled as she reached for her last dagger. "_This one has to connect_." She thought as she flung it towards her father. Deathstroke wasn't expecting another dagger from his daughter and moved a little to late. He was stuck in his left tricep and was stained red from the blood that was pouring out. "**_YES!_**" Rose screamed in her head as she made a mad dash towards her father and Connor. After Deathstroke assessed the damage on his arm he decided he would not be able to continue to hold onto Connor for very long so he released him and started to make a escape. He turned back and saw that she was helping Connor get up and not chasing him.

"_You must care about him._" He thought as he climbed up a nearby tree. "_Lets put an end to that._" He thought as he jumped out from the tree near Rose and Connor. They were stunned that he came back considering the damage done to his arm.

"**Your in no condition to fight daddy**." Rose said sweetly.

"**I'm not here to continue our fight. I'm here to end it!**" Deathstroke yelled as he reached for the green knife. He flung it right at Connor's chest. Rose couldn't throw anything at it to knock it out of the air and she knew if it hit Connor he would be dead. "_That leaves me with only one option._" She thought grimly before leaping in front of the knife. She tried to angle herself so that the knife wouldn't hit anywhere vital so she moved her thigh in front of her stomach and watched the dagger penetrate the skin. She screamed in pain as she landed on the ground.

**"Rose!**" Connor yelled crawling over to her. Once he got to her, his skin grew pale and his eyes widened.

"**Get away from me!**" Rose yelled on the top of her lungs. "**I did this so you would be hurt! Get away!**" She screamed. He crawled away stunned by what just happened. When he looked up to find the assassin that caused all this though he couldn't find him. Gone.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**BUM BUM BUM!**

**Rose saved Connor's life! How sweet! Though now she has a kryponite knife in her leg...**

**What did you think? Love it? Hate it? **

**Review please :D**


End file.
